Enchantments and Whispers of the Heart
by magicalgirl-hibiki
Summary: Definition of enchant: to subject to magical influence; bewitch ONESHOT


A/N: This fanfic was supposed to be a fic inspired by the song "Enchanted" by Taylor Swift. Of course, you can see some elements of the song in there. But it kind of... took me somewhere else, I should say. Not that I am mad about it. I am actually very happy about it. It just took me to a very unexpected place.

Disclaimer: I do not own Legend of Korra. I am, however, one of those poor fans dying until the season finale airs.

* * *

It is a stolen moment. A moment shared between them after what the newspapers call the Republic City Civil War. The war where brother cut down brother and everyone, bender or non-bender, lost something or someone important. It was the war that promised peace, but threatened bloodshed. The moment they have is after the defeat of Amon, but before the rebuilding, the dawn of a new day.

They have moved back into their home, Air Temple Island, with cuts, bruises, and broken bones to show their struggle. The only ones that have made it through unscathed are Tenzin and his family, having settled refuge in the South Pole with Katara, the farthest place from Republic City as possible.

The nights after the war are just as hard as the ones during it. Everybody struggling to realize that _yes, the war is over_ and _there is no more fighting anymore_ but there is still so much to do. By some miracle, most of them are able to sleep, despite the horrors they have experienced.

All, of course, except Mako. The events have made sleep seem impossible to achieve. He looks at the clock on the bedside table, after restless hours rustling in the bed (he cannot toss and turn, so he does not open his wounds), to find that it was only midnight. He ran a hand through his hair and grabbed his coat, deciding to go for a walk rather than have sleep evade him once more.

The cool air slammed him when he walked outside; it is a welcome feeling from the heat of battle. He loses himself within the scenery of the island, and finds it even more captivating in the dark. He remembered the countless nights that he spent up in the attic just staring at the island he currently resided in, wondering how a place so small could be so big.

The firebender goes to the top of the hill, and finds himself pleasantly surprised to find that he is not alone. He finds Korra with an arm sling, sitting down with her eyes looking toward the sky. He stood there a moment, watching as her eyes danced with the stars above.

He coughs, and she is brought out of her thoughts to see him standing there. She smiles at him, a carefree smile, and he knew at that moment that she feels free. "Hey, Mako," she greets.

He waves as he sits down next to her, crossing his legs, "Couldn't sleep either?"

Korra shakes her head, and looks up toward the sky again. "I just… Can't believe that it's over, you know? All these months of struggling, planning, fighting, and it's over."

Mako nods, choosing to look up at the stars as well, "Feels like it was just yesterday that you crashed into my life during that pro-bending match."

Korra laughs, "Yeah, just like yesterday."

He closes his eyes for the briefest of seconds and he can remember everything right down to the smell. He remembers when he first saw her, mistaking her for some type of fangirl with the most piercing blue eyes he had ever seen. He remembers barely keeping his composure, struggling to come off as stern and stonefaced as he walks by her, not knowing who she really was, how important she was going to be.

He remembers one of their first exchangeds.

_"You're the Avatar, and I'm an idiot."_

_ "Both are true."_

He remembers blushing as he walks up the stairs to their tiny attic apartment and finds himself catching a look at Air Temple Island, her home. He remembers positioning himself comfortably on the windowsill, starting a nightly ritual he did not even know he created. He does not realize though, that until later on, that she enchanted him at their first meeting, that she has enchanted his cold heart to make it come alive.

His heart started to whisper something to him. It is too quiet, too unintelligible for him to comprehend, so he decides to push it away.

They look at the stars for a while, watching the little flames in the sky dance before them. It is a while before she turns and speaks to him again. "I heard about you and Asami."

Ah, yes, Asami. They broke up, didn't they?

"I figured you would," he says, not taking his eyes off of the stars.

"Why did you two break up?"

"We realized that we didn't love each other."

"Really?" she says, looking confused, "It sure looked like it."

Mako shrugs, "Things happen, I suppose. But, I just don't love her, not the way I wanted to. Not the way she wanted me to."

"Then who do you love?"

Mako looks at her for a moment and she stares back, searching his eyes. It is a good question, he admits, a question he is not sure he can answer. He has been confused for the longest time, and it is an excuse he can spit out faster so that he can forget and focus on the war. But now that it was over, he had no choice but to answer it.

Mako sighs, running a hand through his hair, "I don't know, Korra, I still feel very con-"

She stops him with a hand to the shoulder, "Please don't say that you're confused, Mako, anything but that."

"But it's what I actually feel, Korra, confused."

She stares deeply into his amber eyes, "What does your heart say, Mako?" She moves her hand so that it is over his heart. "Listen to it."

He can hear his heart thumping very loudly, and he was afraid that it was loud for her to hear. It beats so loudly that it seems like it is begging its owner to understand. His heart is trying to speak to him, but he does not know what his heart wants, what it is trying to say.

"Close your eyes and just listen," Korra says.

He closes his eyes and focuses on the almost erratic beating of his heart. He starts to relax a little bit, making his heart rate slow down, it is only then that he realize what it has been telling him all along.

_Korra_, it says.

_Korra._

_ Korra._

_ Korra._

He understands now. Everything, he understands.

Mako smiles, opening his eyes. His heart beats a little faster when he sees her face once more. "It keeps saying your name." He puts his hand over her hand on his chest. "I can hear it and feel it. It keeps saying your name. Korra. Korra. Korra. Your name fits with my heart exactly."

She takes his other hand and brings it up to her chest, right over her heart. "Can you hear my heart, Mako? It's whispering your name, too."

He closes his eyes and feels it chanting his name.

_Mako._

_ Mako._

_ Mako._

"I cursed you for the longest time," Korra continues.

He raises an eyebrow, "Why?"

Korra smiles, "I thought you put some kind of spell on me, because I was enchanted when I first met you."

Mako smiles a knowing smile, before wrapping his arms around her. "I know just what you mean."


End file.
